If only
by akumaREI
Summary: After the death of her parents, Alexis Holmes comes to school, but there are many things about this girl that even the Prof. didn't know. OCBobby
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This had been up for a while, but I have to update my Special Thanks and fix a bunch of errors in the story....I'm not promising that all of the errors will be fixed but most of them will be. Happy Reading!!

* * *

The small figure trudged slowly up the cobblestone walkway. She had been walking for days, stopping only at night to sleep. She swiped her auburn bangs from her face, sweeping them back with the rest of her multi-colored hair. Her hunger tore at her stomach, voicing its opinion in it's cruel treatment. She kept her gaze straight ahead, locked on the huge building in front of her. Never before had she seen a building so big, filled with _them_. She walked up the steps to the large oak doors, her hand already heading for the brass door knocker. She was surprised when the door swung back, revealing a woman with dark skin and white hair.  
  
"Hello there, my name's Ororo, do you want to come in?" The woman, Ororo, said kindly, the girl could do nothing but nod. A man passed behind Ororo then, stopping in his tracks when he saw a shock of red hair at the door.  
  
"Jean!" The man said, already scooping the young girl up.  
  
"Um...Scott?" Ororo said quietly.  
  
"Hey Mr. Summers, ya know that that's like, wrong." A girl said that had come to see the action. Scott seemed to shake off the emotions playing at his mind. He pulled back to look at the girl he was holding. Instead of looking into Jean's deep brown eyes, he was shocked to find himself staring into yellow. The hair wasn't the same either, instead of Jean's shorter, flame red hair, he found himself looking at not only red hair, but blonde, brown, black and gold as well.  
  
"Who are you?" Scott said, somewhat haughtily, trying to keep the tears from his voice.  
  
"My name's Lexi Holmes, this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, right?" She asked, still standing outside.  
  
"It is when the teachers ain't standin around with the mouths hangin open like fish." This time it was a gruff looking man that came to the door, sticking out his hand, he continued, "Name's Logan."  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"Would someone please tell me why everyone finds the entry hall so fascinating?" A man in a wheel chair came into view, scattering most of the children. "Alexis, I was wondering when you'd show up."

* * *

Okay, that's a little better, oh and to avoid some confusion, Lexi's eyes aren't like Mystique's or Nightcrawler's, just her irises are yellow....

Krikitt


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chap. If you reviewed the first one, besure to look for your name at the end of this chap.

* * *

"How do you know my name?" The girl asked quietly, following the man into a large room with a desk in the middle. She was awed by the intricate detailing put into the walls, the desk, every piece of wood in the room had carvings.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I guess you could say I am the headmaster of this school. The woman that greated you at the door is one of our teachers, Ms. Munroe." He paused, pointing to a chair, after she sat, the professor continued, "I know a lot about you Miss Holmes, more than just your name. My gift allows me to read thoughts, and even manipulate people."  
  
"What else do you know?" Alexis found her self asking, never letting her eyes leave the man before her.  
  
"I know of your mutation, and I know how it is that you came here. You have the ability to transform yourself, but only into animals, and you are deadly to the touch. The effects of your touch on another mutant however... we have yet to discover."  
  
There was a knock at the door, followed by a girl's head poking around the oak door. "You called for me?" The girl asked.  
  
"Ah, Rogue. Just in time. This is Alexis, she will be rooming with you. If you would be so kind as to escort her upstairs?"  
  
The girl nodded and opened the door more, allowing Alexis to walk through.  
  
"Did you bring anything with you?" Rogue asked after shutting the door to the Professor's office.  
  
"Yeah, just this." Alexis said, bending over to pick up the backpack and small suitcase sitting by the door. Rogue nodded and began walking towards the stairs, Alexis followed her, taking in her surroundings. A group of small children passed by her. She was surprised that none of them stared. Of course they looked at her, she was a new student after all. When they had arrived at the door, Rogue opened it and allowed Alexis to enter first.   
  
"You can have that bed." Rogue said, pointing to the one next to the window. "The bathroom's down the hall. Dinner's at seven. Wake-up call's at six-thirty, breakfast at 7:15, school starts at eight." She stopped to make sure Alexis was still following her.  
  
That night at dinner, Alexis sat by herself, observing the others around her. She had learned through her many years alone, that you can learn a lot by just watching people. She was staring at a boy, three tables away, watching his antics as he joked with his friends, she didn't even notice when Rogue walked up with two other girls in tow.  
  
"Hey Alexis!" Rogue said, setting her tray down. "This is Kitty and Jubilation. Can we sit here?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Alexis answered. "You can all call me Lexi, or even Lex, my full name reminds me of..."  
  
"Home?" Jubilation asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all have things that remind of us of home." Kitty said, patting Lexi on her hand.  
  
"Who were you lookin' at 'for we got here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Oh...nobody." Lexi said with a blush, poking at her food.  
  
"C'mon chica, tell us!" Jubilee said, almost whining.  
  
"Fine! That boy over there, in the blue sweater." Lexi noticed that Rogue nearly choked on her soda.  
  
"BOBBY?!" The three nearly yelled, causing the room to drop their conversations.

* * *

There's the second chap. Not much changed in that one except a few things...

Special Thanks! (Chapter 1)

tehee

ladedaaaa

sirhcevoli

A.K.A.doglover

SHSAlumni

sparklingrain

LadyKnight19

Saiyu

preciousbabyblue

Coletterby

x.brianne.x


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third. BTW, I had forgotten to put this in earlier...don't own it.

* * *

After the embarassing episode at dinner, Lexi and Rogue walked up to their room, already in a deep conversation.  
  
"About two months ago," Rogue began, "Some guy named Striker had the whole school invaded. The ones of us that escaped headed to nearby houses and such. Me, Bobby, John, he flipped, he's with Magneto now, and Logan all went to Boston. Then some crap happened between Bobby and his family and we headed to Alkalai Lake. After Striker used the Professor to try and kill all of the mutants, Magneto killed Striker. When we got back, some of the older mutants here had already started reconstructing. We all pitched in and got this place nearly back to where it was, the east wing is still under construction though."  
  
"Wow." Was Lexi's only reply. Rogue stopped at their door and opened it. Once they were inside they both flopped down on their beds and finished talking.  
  
"How old are you Lex?" Rogue asked.  
  
"16." Lexi replied, remembering her bags by the door. Getting up, she walked over to them and started unpacking.  
  
"Hey me too!" Rogue said happily. "So Lexi, what's your mutation?" She asked. Lexi was stunned for a minute, she was still not used to people being so open about it.  
  
"Well, I can change into animals," She began. "And my touch is lethal."  
  
"Lethal?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue could tell that there was something in Lexi's past that was painful from the way her attitude changed.  
  
"The first time I ever kissed a boy, whoa, talk about scary. I put him in a coma for three weeks." Rogue said.  
  
"I came home from school one day, crying because some of the kids made fun of me because of my hair and eyes, I guess I was about seven. I went up to my mom and told her what happened. She looked at me and said, 'Come'ere and give your mommy a hug.' as soon as my skin touched hers..." Lexi broke off, already crying, she layed down the shirt she was folding and wiped her eyes. After a few sniffs, she continued, "I ran into my dad's office, he worked at home as a computer repairman. I ran up to him crying, screaming, 'Mommy's dead! Mommy's dead!' I grabbed his hand with mine, he died too. The police came after a while because one of the neighbors came over because we weren't answering the phone. She found my parents and called 911."  
  
"Oh, Lex. I'm so sorry." Rogue said, getting up to comfort the crying girl.  
  
Exhaling, Lexi continued. "I was sent to live with my aunt, I killed her too. The doctors said that her heart stopped and there was no brain activity. They said that it was weird because after someone's heart stops, there is still some brain activity. When I touched her, her heart and brain both shut off."  
  
Lexi roughly wiped her eyes and blinked a few times, "So..." She said, putting her last pair of jeans on a hanger and putting them in her and Rogue's closet, "What about you?"  
  
"Well, when I touch someone they go into a coma, well, normal humans. When I touch a mutant, I borrow their powers."  
  
"I bet that comes in handy, the power borrowing thing." Lexi said, trying to forget her past. She moved over to her desk, sitting down, she pulled out a hairbrush and began brushing her hair.  
  
"And I bet the animal transforming thing is quite helpful." Rogue said. She sat for a moment, thinking, before asking Lexi something she had been meaning to ask since dinner. "So you have a thing for Bobby?"  
  
Lexi looked down in thought, "Well," She began, "I haven't even met him, he is cute though. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah a little." Rogue said laughing. "We were together."  
  
"Were?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we broke up a month ago. He said he needed some time to think things over, but I'm sure there was something else."  
  
"Oh." Lexi said, looking at the clock, she blanched. "It's already one-thirty, I'm goin' to bed."  
  
"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Changed a bit in that one too.

Special Thanks! (Chapter 2)

tehee

ladedaaa

Saiyu

x.brianne.x

Stormbringer91

sparklingrain


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for Lexi, rolling over she stuffed her head under her pillow and tried to sleep.  
  
"Alexis." The voice made the young girl fall out of her bed. "Every one else is eating, class starts in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Professor, do you wake every one up this way?" She asked in her mind, raising up on her elbows. Her eyes were barely open, screaming at the sun streaming through the window.  
  
"Only those who don't use alarm clocks."  
  
Lexi stood up and straightened out her sheet. Stumbling over to her dresser, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Pulling a pair of baggy jeans from her and Rogue's closet, followed by a tight black shirt that had the words "Fear Me" in lime green across the chest, she quickly dressed, pulled on her black and lime Roos and pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail, leaving some to frame her face. Before running downstairs, she pulled a pair of black silk gloves from a drawer. Dashing out of the room, she nearly fell over a small boy, yelling sorry as she passed him. Finally reaching the cafeteria, she sat with Rogue, Kitty and Jubi. Stealing a piece of Kitty's toast, Lexi qietly munched on her small breakfast listening to the three argue about what color some girl's hair would be next. Lexi had already slipped into her "at school" trance when she felt someone jab her in the side. Looking up, she saw Kitty and Jubi staring at something behind her, slowly turning, she saw Bobby walking up to her. Quickly turning back around, she wiped her mouth of any possible bread crumbs and exhaled before she felt the expected tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey." Bobby said after she had turned around. "I'm Bobby Drake. You new here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Lexi by the way." She said, she heard Jubi behind her whispering, "You go girl!"  
  
"What's your first class?" He asked her, pulling up a chair.  
  
"English." She droned, "Not exactly my best class."  
  
"Well, that's with Mr. Summers. (AN: Not sure of what they teach, so I'm just sticking them with classes) "He's okay, here lately, though, he kinda reminds me of that visine commercial." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll walk you to his class if you want." Bobby offered.   
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna walk with-" Lexi began, but the other three girls behind her finished for her.  
  
"YOU!" The all yelled.  
  
"She's gonna walk with you, Icee." Jubi said.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." Bobby said, standing up. After Lexi said bye to her friends, she followed Bobby through the maze of tables and out into the main hall.  
  
"When's your last class?" Bobby asked her as they walked up the stairs.   
  
"1:15. I only have four classes, three before lunch and one after." She explained.  
  
"Well, my last one's at 2:45. You wanna meet me at the bench in the garden at three?" He asked, 'Why are you so nervous Drake, it's not like it's a date!'  
  
"Yeah, that should give me some time to get some rest."   
  
"Alright. Well, here we are." Bobby said as they came to a door at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Thanks Bobby, see you at three then?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said, then he turned and walked back down the hall.  
  
Walking into the room, Lexi noticed that she didn't know anybody in the room. She nervously sat down in the back of the room as a man walked in with dark hair and red glasses. 'That's the man that hugged me when I first got here.' Lexi thought, blushing.  
  
"Please say 'here' when I call your name." He said. 'He seems...dead.' Lexi thought, 'I'll ask Rogue about him later.'  
  
Mr. Summer's went through the role without calling her name. 'Great.' She thought, 'Now I have to embarass myself. What if I'm in the wrong room, did Bobby lead me to the wrong one? Did he do it on purpose?' Lexi started to get worried.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute. It seems I've missed a name...Alexis Holmes?" He said, looking around the room, Lexi slowly raised her hand.   
  
"Ah...Miss Holmes. Good to have you here." Lexi could feel everyone's eyes on her, she slowly sank into her seat and listened to Mr. Summers drone on about Homer.

* * *

That one's a little different too.

Special Thanks! (Chapter 3)

tehee

ladedaaa

RebelRogue127

tessajalynn-cilory

A.K.A.doglover

x.brianne.x


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the classes went by quickly for Lexi. After her last class, she walked up the stairs to her room, after dropping her books on the desk, she flopped down and fell into a light sleep.   
  
_It was dark, all Lexi could see was the blackness. She was sitting, she knew that, and whatever she was sitting on was cold and wet. She felt happy, but suddenly, she felt despair as a ball of fire shot out of nowhere towards her.  
  
_ Lexi shot up out of bed, trying to clear her mind. 'What did that mean.' She never got to answer herself, glancing over at the clock, she noticed it wsa already 2:45. Standing up and smoothing out her clothes, she walked to the door, grabbed her shoes from the mat and pulled them on.   
  
Arriving at the garden, Lexi noticed how empty it was, she was confused for a moment before realizing most of the students were still in class.  
  
"You wanna sit or walk?" Bobby asked as he walked up to her, startling her a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's ok, I'm still half asleep." She said with an embarassed laugh.  
  
"So we'll sit then." Bobby suggested as he walked over to a nearby bench. Following, Lexi was trying to ban all thoughts of sleep from her mind. Sitting down, she noticed the bench was wet. 'Weird.' She thought.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess the sprinklers just shut off." He said, glancing around at the wet grass. Lexi shrugged. "So, I heard you can change into animals...what kind?"  
  
"Anything that I can picture in my mind." She answered.  
  
"Oh." He said. Lexi was expecting more of a bored response, no one had ever really spent time with her, especially voluntarily. Bobby seemed truely interested. The conversation changed from mutations, to favorite music, food, even old pets, then came the dreaded question:  
  
"What was home like, Lex?" Lexi just sat there, trying to keep the tears from falling, she was about to answer when she heard something. Stilling her body and breath, she listened intently.  
  
"Wha-" Bobby started, but he was cut off by Lexi's shush. She had heard it again, a small snap of a twig in the nearby woods, then it all came back to her, the dream.  
  
"GET DOWN!" She screamed as she grabbed Bobby and rolled off the bench just in time to see the flames rush over their heads. Bobby just looked at her, fear and shock written clearly on his face. Standing up, Lexi held out her hand, motioning for him to stay. He watched as her back arched a bit and then the area around her shoulder-blades began to swell. His jaw dropped as two glittering black wings shot out. She dropped to her knees and her arms and hands were quickly coated with dark blue fur that brought out the faint traces of dark blue in her wings. The rest of her body was soon covered as well, a tail emerged, and her head had taken on the shape of a wolf's. Her eyes stayed the same, her yellow irises became brighter and her eyes were lined with the same glittering black of her wings. The entire process seemed to last forever, but in reality was only a few seconds. Standing before him was a griffin.

* * *

Okay, I know that technically, griffins are half eagle half lion, but it's my story and I love the whole idea of a half wolf half eagle.

Special Thanks! (Chapter 4)

tehee

ladedaaa

RebelRogue127

Stormbringer91


	6. Chapter 6

Once the transformation was complete, she dashed off in the direction of the attacker. Bobby listened fearfully as howls and shouts of pain were heard.  
  
**Lexi's POV**  
  
After running into the woods, I crouched down to stay hidden. I could hear clumsy footsteps coming towards me. Hiding behind a tree, I tucked my wings to my back and sunk into the shadows. The steps came closer and I began to feel the power welling inside of me. The second I saw the boot clad foot step into view, I was already in midair, my teeth aimed for his throat. Apparently, the intruder was prepared as well, a ball of fire shot from his lighter, directly hitting my chest, knocking me back. I could already smell the singed fur and scorched skin. Shaking off the pain, I jumped from the ground and pounced on the boy, ripping and shredding with my teeth and claws. Kicking me off of him, he stood, blood dripping down his body.  
  
"W-what are you?!" He stuttered, before falling to his knees. "You wait until Magneto gets here, you'll be dead before you can bark."  
  
My eyes widened. Magneto was too strong for me, even with my strength and speed, he could easily kill me. Turning, I ran towards Bobby, telpathically connecting with him.  
  
"_When I come up to you, jump on, we have to get out of here!_" By the time I had finished thinking that, I burst through the edge of the woods and headed toward Bobby. He reached out a hand and grabbed the thick fur coating my shoulders before swinging his leg over to stradle me, his knees clinging to my burned chest, his hands clutching my fur. My strides were quick and steady, my legs pumping under us. Quickening my pace, I unfolded my wings, with a burst of speed I shot into the air, above the trees. My wings beat with a strong rhythm, carrying us closer and closer to the mansion.  
  
When we got close enough, I started to drop to the ground, extending my legs, I waited until I felt the grass tickling at my paws before dropping completely. Never slowing my pace, I kept running for the door. The door swung open to let me through, no doubt the Professor's work. Stopping in the entry way, I waited until Bobby got off before I passed out.

* * *

That one was a little better I think.

Special Thanks! (Chapter 5)

tehee

ladedaaa

ZombieGurl98

A.K.A.doglover

Stormbringer91


	7. Chapter 7 Prelude to Terror

It had been four days since the incident in the woods. Bobby had spent most of that time with Lexi. He would sit by her bed and tell her of his day and mostly just ramble on about nothing in particular. He was about to leave the small, hospital-like room and head for his bedroom when he heard a soft whisper. Turning around, he saw Lexi's yellow eyes looking back at him. Running over to her, a smile crossed his face, already reaching for her hand.   
  
"Lexi! Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Bobby asked quickly.  
  
"I'm fine." Lexi said quietly. "What happened, why am I here?"  
  
"Don't you remember, you beat the crap out of some guy in the woods, I could hear the fight." At this, Bobby shuddered slightly. "Then you came barreling out of the trees, screaming at me in my head.  
  
Lexi's mouth formed an O at this information. "He was a mutant." She said flatly. Closing her eyes for a moment. "He could weild fire."  
  
"John." Bobby said, angering at this information. Lexi began to shiver and Bobby noticed that his anger had dropped the temperature in the room. "Sorry." He mumbled as he turned from her, heading for the door.  
  
"Bobby, where are you going?" Lexi asked, raising up from the bed.  
  
"Out."

* * *

I know that was shorter, but the next one will be awesome! Promise.

Special Thanks (Chapter 6)

Jason Marin

tamhasowl

A.K.A. doglover

Peachy

preciousbabyblue

Dimonah Tralon


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the REALLY long chapter I promised you.

* * *

Bobby sped down the road in his blue jeep, heading for the one place he knew to look for Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood. He slammed down the brakes as he came up the the shabby building. Jumping out, he slammed the door and ran up to the door. Banging on it, he shouted with all of the anger he had swelling in side of him. The door swung open a few moments later, standing in the doorway was John himself, wrapped in white gauze, his arm in a sling. The only skin that was visable was his face and neck, and a small patch on his left leg. Seeing his once friend, Bobby felt all of the anger erupt, and his fist was flying towards John's cheeck before anyone could even blink. Bobby felt the ice form around his hand, encasing it, protecting his hand from the fierce blow. John was knock back into the small building, landing on his slinged arm. Crying out in pain, John slowly inched away from Bobby, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
"What the hell have I done to you?!" John asked fearfully, glancing around, he noticed that Mystique was standing in a darkened doorway, Magneto behind her.  
  
"You almost killed her!" Bobby said again, not noticing the onlookers. He came up beside the boy still on the groud and kicked him harshly in the side. A sickening crack followed by more screams from the boy sent Bobby a strange wave of satisfaction.  
  
"Now, now. We musn't be doing that." Came Magneto's slightly accented voice. Bobby looked over at him breathing heavily, trying to fight the urge to go after him as well.  
  
"We have done nothing to you, or your friends, we are only taking care of some old business." He said with a chuckle, glancing at the blue woman beside him.  
  
"Does your 'old business' have anything to do with Lexi Holmes?" Bobby asked nervously, fearing the answer.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Eric said, walking to the middle of the room, stopping in front of Bobby.  
  
"Then why did you have John attack her?" He asked, the rage building in him again.  
  
"Pyro only attacked some animal crossbreed, not some girl." Eric said obliviously, but Bobby could tell that he knew more than he was letting on. Angered, Bobby pulled back his fist to swing at the older man before him, but his attack stopped abruptly. Mystique had positioned herself behind him and had caught his hand in hers.  
  
"Silly boy." Bobby heard Eric muse before a hand came down and sharply clipped Bobby on the back of the neck, plunging him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Well, her vitals are better." Ororo said as she checked over Lexi. "Kurt could you please leave the room for a moment, I need to change her bandages." She asked, after nodding, the blue teleporter left quietly, shutting the metal door behind him.  
  
Ororo helped Lexi sit up before she began to unwrap the bandages from around her chest and back.  
  
The two rips on her back were healing nicely, but the burns on her chest had done more damage than any one had suspected. The fur on her body at the time had held the flame on her skin. Rather than a small scorch, Lexi's chest was nearly black.  
  
Ororo handed Lexi a small cup of orange liquid. Lexi quickly drank it and almost immediately her body became numb. She closed her eyes as Ororo began to clean her burns. The smell was horrendous and Lexi had to fight to stay conscious.  
  
Finally, after over n hour of cleaning and redressing, Ororo helped Lexi to lay back down. Walking over to the sink, Ororo washed her hands before checking on Lexi one final time. Finding her asleep, she left the room. Kurt caught up with her soon after.  
  
"Ze prefessar vants us to meet heem in heez office." He said. Ororo nodded before following the man down the hall.  
  
When the pair stepped into the Professor's office they noticed that Scott, Logan and Rogue were inside as well.  
  
"Please have a seat." The Prfessor began, waiting for the others to comply before continuing. "It seems that after Alexis woke up, she told Bobby Drake of her attacker. Both he and his Jeep are missing."  
  
Scott spoke up. "Why can't you read her mind?"  
  
"In her present state, it would most likely damage her mind. She is too fragile right now." The Professor answered.  
  
"Well, Stormy just got through cleanin' her up, why don't we go an' ask her now?"  
  
It was Ororo's turn to speak. "She's asleep. The medicine will keep her asleep for another few hours."

* * *

Bobby opened his eyes, but he found darkness, trying to stand up, he was met with dizziness. walking forward, he put up his hands, reaching out in front of him. His fingers touched a wooded surface, slinding his palms accross the surface, he found a slight gap. Bobby nearly let out a scream when the piece of wood quickly slid open revealing a small window. Magneto's face graced the opening.  
  
"Well, it seems that our dear friend is awake." Eric mused. He swung back the door the window was in and grabbed the young boy by the wrists. Bobby tried to manipulate the moisture in the air to freeze the man before him, but nothing happened.  
  
"It's no use, boy." Magneto said, "You're powers have been temporarily...disabled."  
  
Bobby did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he went along with his kidnapper. Eric led him to a bench sitting by the building he was just in. Forcing the boy to sit, Eric held him while Mystique chained him down to it.  
  
The two mutants began to walk off, leaving the young man alone. Bobby struggled against the restraints. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Bobby shouted, his face turning red.  
  
"Why is it that all of you X-Men think it's always about you?" Eric asked. "I'll be sure to say hi to your girlfriend." Magneto never noticed the shadow coming up behind him.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**  
  
I woke up, staring into the blinding lights of the sick bay. Looking around, I noticed that I was alone. Carefully sitting up, I shook my head to slear it of any traces of the drug. Softly standing, I eased my way out of the room. I came up to the Professor's office door after many minutes of carefully walking up the deserted halls. There were voices coming from inside the room, I could only make out a few. "Bobby...missing" 'This is all my fault!' I screamed to myself. 'If I hadn't let him walk out of that room...' Turning, I ran towards the garage the best I could. I could see the tire tracks in the gravel just outside of the garage. Walking quickly over, I looked for any other signs of where he could have gone. Walking out to the end of the drive, I noticed more skid marks heading east. I dropped to my knees and in under a second, a large dog stood in my place. I quickly headed in the direction I was sure Bobby had gone, following my instincts. After half an hour of running, she came up to a building, the door barely hanging on it's hinges. She transformed back into herself before walking in.   
  
She heard a commotion in what she thought was the back yard. Heading towards it, she let her senses highten, hearing and seeing every little change around her. Stepping out side, she gasped at the sight before her. Bobby sat tied to a bench, looking for all the world like he was already half dead, screaming at a man that was walking away from him. Lexi realized that it was this man's fault that Bobby was in his present state. Ignoring the pain that shot through her chest and back, she felt her back arch and the skn rip open again. This time the wings that shot out were not the black ones of her griffin form, but black and red clawed wings of a dragon. The form she was now taking was no doubt powered by the rage inside of her. She held back a scream when three inch metal claws erupted from her fingertips and toes. Her teeth grew in length, also becoming metal, her eyes stayed the same yellow though, but her pupils became black slits against the piercing yellow.   
  
Raising slightly into the air, she came up behind the man, dropping him into shadow.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait!

Special Thanks! (Chapter 7)

A.K.A.doglover

Lana


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go guys, sorry about the wait.

* * *

"Lexi's gone!" Ororo said, running up to Scott and Logan.

"This is getting out of hand." Scott said, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought you said that junk you gave her would keep her out for a few hours?" Logan asked.

"It did. She was out for three hours, where were you?" Ororo asked haughtily. Logan said nothing and walked off.

"I'll go get the Professor." Scott offered.

"No need, I'm already here." He said, coming up behind them. "We will use Cerebro, we'll find her, Ororo."

Ororo nodded and walked off.

* * *

Rogue was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Ever since she had learned that both Bobby and Lex were missing, she had been on edge. She was sitting with Kitty on the couch, staring of into space while Kitty talked about how amazing her recent crush was. Reaching a gloved hand up, she rubbed her temples, trying to fend off the headache she knew was coming. _'Who would want a boy that can freeze things? There are more powerful mutations out there. Like-'_ Rogue's eyes widened at the thought that had just sprung into her head. Jumping up from the couch, she dashed toward the one place the Professor would be. Cerebro.

Rogue arrived at the hallway just as the Professor was rolling through the door.

"Professor!" Rogue shouted, seeing as she was at the end of the hall. The professor turned his chair to face the young girl, question written on his features.par tab "Bobby's a trap!" She said breathlessly, jogging up to him.

"Lexi is powerful sir. Someone, Magneto maybe, is using Bobby to get to Lex."

"That would make sense, but why not just come and get her, she wasn't that well protected." Scott said, bowing his head in thought.

"Lexi's injuries must have something to do with this. We'll find her." The Professor said, placing a reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder.

* * *

The look of shock and fear on the man's face amazed Bobby. It wasn't often that a man that seems to have such control over himself and everyone around him would show such fear. Bobby couldn't see what Magneto was looking at, but if it was awful enough to scare Eric, it must really be bad. A black figure rose above the trees, rising on black and red wings. It's dragonic snout bearing teeth that could tear a car apart, and at this moment, were aimed right at Eric. Spreading its wings farther, it let out a demonic howl like scream. Lunging froward, the dragon pinned Eric to the ground. The weight of the body on his began to lessen, and the scaly skin smoothed back to a human like surface. On top of him sat a young girl, who looked no more than thirteen. Eric knew different.

"Miss Holmes. It's nice to see you again." Eric said.

"Again?" Lexi said, her concentration broken. Magneto used this moment to flip her over and stand up.

"I first met you when you were three. I could tell then that you would be powerful. It was a pity I could not get to you sooner."

"What are you talking about?" Lexi said as she slowly stood.

"Your parents were powerful too, Alexis. Much more than you could ever imagine."

"My parents were normal." Lexi said, confusion creeping into her voice.

"Not your real parents. James and Mindi Holmes were just a couple that took care of you so they could live. Your actual parents were brilliant. Your father was a genious and your mother was an animorph, like yourself."

"Who were my parents?"

"William and Mary Kae Striker."

* * *

There's a little tidbit for you to munch on. I hope to have more soon. Oh, by the way, if yall have any ideas for the story, send it to me through an email or leave it with a review.

**Special Thanks! (Chapter 8)**

PyRo1213

x.brianne.x

A.K.A.doglover

preciousbabyblue


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's been awhile, but thanks to x.brianne.x my writer's block is gone! This's extra long to thank you for your patience!

* * *

Lexi shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't begin to believe what Eric had just told her. William Striker was the man who ordered the attack on the mansion. "He tried to kill us! He tried to kill the mutants! Why would my father want to kill me?!" Lexi yelled at the man before her. 

"You were a threat. Behind all of his excuses, he only had one real reason to do what he did." Eric said, beginning to circle the girl. "He wanted you dead."

Lexi stood there, not believing what she was hearing. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, thinking over everything that had happened.

"LEXI!" Bobby's weakened cry broke her silence, followed by a firm grip on her shoulders. Whoever it was that grabbed her, threw her to the ground and straddled her. She looked up with fear-filled eyes and saw the boy from earlier, Pyro, Bobby had called him. He looked at her with hate. Glaring at her, he pulled back a fist and swung hard, connecting with the side of her head. Lexi's head snapped to the side, her eyes met Bobby's. She smiled weakly, wincing when she split her lip farther.

"You see what you did to me?" John said, pointing to himself. "I hope Frosty can still recognize you when I'm through with you." With this, he swung again, followed by another sharp hit to her jawline.

"STOP IT!!!" Bobby cried, tears threatening to fall. "Leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone? You think she left me alone? Look at what she did to me!" John yelled back at the boy, still looking into Lexi's eyes. "It's a pity to destroy such a beautiful face though." He said, caressing her bruised and bloodied cheek with a finger.

"Don't touch her." Bobby said through clenched teeth, still straining against the chains.

"I don't think you'll be able to do anything about it." Pyro stated as he began to lean down, taking her face in his bandaged hands, licking his lips.

"Gentleman!" Eric called, gaining their attention. "There are more important things at hand." Eric said, looking Pyro in the eyes. "Take her away."

John nodded and stood up, pulling Lexi with him. He half carried, hal fdrug her around the corner of the small house.

"Where is he taking her?" Bobby asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again." Mystique said, speaking up for the first time before taking him into darkness again.

* * *

"I've found her." The Professor said as he came out of the newly remodeled Cerebro. Rogue stood up from her seat on the steel floor. 

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Rogue asked, brushing her bangs from her face.

"She's in on the northern side of town. As for how she is, I don't know."

"Let's go then." Scott said.

* * *

The constant drip of water was the only sound in the small room. Bobby sat leaning up against the cold wall, Lexi lay beside him, her head resting in his lap. He was staring straight ahead, thinking over the recent events when Lexi began to stir. 

"Bobby?" Lexi whispered, favoring her bottom lip. Bobby didn't seem to notice, so Lexi reached up a gloved hand and touched the side of his face. Bobby jumped slightly before looking down at her, his light blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, brushing some auburn hair from her eyes.

"Yeah." Lexi said softly, nodding slightly. An erie silence filled the room, with nothing but the dripping water to fill it. "Bobby?" Lexi asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her, softly stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears stealing some of her words. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away, as if ashamed.

"What?" Bobby asked, shocked. "What are you sorry for Lex?"

"For not getting you out of here." She said sadly, a tear falling from her yellow eye.

"You tried, that's all that matters." He said comfortingly.

"But it wasn't good enough, was it?!" She said loudly, which sounded like a scream in the small room. She sat up quickly and spun to face him. "You're still here!"

"You're right, I am still here. I wouldn't want you to be alone, Lex." Bobby said, trying to calm the girl down. He noticed that her canine teeth were becoming longer as they spoke, and he silently worried what beast she was becoming. Lexi's breathing was ragged, she was sitting cross-legged, her hands in front of her ankles. Bobby reached over, but the moment his fingertips touched her back, she jerked away.

"Don't." She gasped.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Bobby asked, worry creeping into his voice once again.

"I don't know." She shuddered. "It's never hurt like this before. I don't know what's happening."

Bobby scooted over so he was directly behind her. Placing his legs on either side of her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Pulling her back against him, he began whispering a song his mother had sung to him as a baby. Lexi seemed to calm considerably. After a few moments of sitting in his embrace, she relaxed completely, letting her head fall back to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Special thanks! (Chapter 9)

x.brianne.x

preciousbabyblue

Gurlzrock


	11. Author's Note

I just want to thank all of you who have been following this story. I am extremely sorry about the horribly long wait. I am leaving for vacation and will be gone for a week. I promise you that I wil have the story up and going as soon as I get back.


	12. Update

Hey guys. Yes I'm back and posting on this fic. Although it's really not an update.

I have a question for all of you that have read this fic and reviewed it. This fiction was my most popular to date, so I really don't want to leave all of the readers just hanging.

I would like to ask you if you want me to continue this fic. I'll completely overhaul the chapters so far, making them a bit longer and easier reads. My writing style has changed a LOT since I wrote this fic (as you can see in my FFVII: AC fic "Crossed Paths") and as I read through it just now, I wanted to cry at how poorly it was written. And how SHORT! So if you want me to continue this, just leave a review.

Also, if I continue this fic, you as the readers will have to forget the 3rd movie happened...of course, if you're like me, you already have.


End file.
